Team LCKY
by Nightmare Alchemist
Summary: A third-year student at Beacon must go through yet another Initiation after losing his last team the year before. Will Leonidas be able to protect his teammates this time around, or will he be the one in need of protection? Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to you all. I am Nightmare Alchemist, and this is my first story ever. I do not own anything from RWBY. That honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I have to give a huge thanks to Sakuya Makake for helping me figure out how to publish this work. Credit for Team LCKY's members Leo, Cory, Kai, and Yves belongs to Sakuya Makake, Yubel578, myself, and benikage zaraki respectively. With that out of the way, let's get this story underway!**

The bullhead glided smoothly through the air as the pilot watched from the passenger seat. The pilot was an older man with scruff on his face and a helmet on his head,"That's good. Keep her steady. You scratch my baby and your ass is mine."

"Yeah, yeah. I know old man, this fine aircraft is the joy of your life, your bread and butter, your sweet little baby and if I scratch it my ass is yours. You've only told me five million times." The one actually diving the bullhead was a young man with bright, blonde hair. He was wore a black leather jacket that was silver on the inside, a white T-shirt, black combat boots, and blue jeans. The black of his coat was heavily contrasted by the orange gauntlets at his wrists. He brought the bullhead down in an open field next to a cliff.

The old man flipped a few switches and the boy got out of his seat,"Good luck out there kid. I'm rootin' for ya."

The boy opened the door to the cabin and looked over his shoulder,"Thanks Alister. See you later." The passengers had already left and were standing on metal squares looking out over the cliff. The blonde stepped off the bullhead and laughed at the other students,"Thank you for flying Air Sparda!"

A girl in a red cape turned around and looked at him with wide eyes,"You know how to fly?"

The boy walked up to her, took her hand and bent over, then in his best flight attendant voice he said,"This is your captain, Leonidas Sparda, at your service." Leo looked over at Ozpin,"Excuse me madam." Leo walked up to Ozpin who was sipping from his signature mug of coffee.

"How are you feeling, Leo?"

Leo just rolled his eyes,"Cut the crap Oz. Do I really have to do this?"

Ozpin sighed,"I know this is hard for you, but it's something that we all have to do."

Leo stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared out over the forest,"Initiation just doesn't feel right. We have a lot of potential this year though."

"We'll see how far they go. Take your place." Ozpin waved his scroll at one of the metal squares.

"Now you're just making fun of me." Leo laughed and took up his position next to a boy wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket with two red lines coming down over his arms, he had a red ouroboros printed in the back. He was wearing a red tank top, black pants with two red lines running down the side, and black and red combat boots,"Nice boots."

Ozpin cleared his throat and addressed the students,"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda took over explaining,"Now I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

The girl in red whined pitifully as Ozpin started talking again,"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blonde boy was halfway standing on his square with his hand raised,"Um...sir?"

Ozpin just ignored him,"Good! Now take your positions."

Leo looked over at his fellow blonde. 'Come on stupid, take one step forward.'

The blonde didn't move an inch,"Um sir, I have a question." A girl in white was flung off the edge of the cliff,"So this uh landing strategy thing, what is it? You're like dropping us off or something."

Ozpin deadpanned,"No, you will be falling."

The boy scratched his head,"Oh, I see. So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy."

'Aw shit, I'm gonna have to save him.'

"So what exactly is a landing stratGEEEYY!?" The boy was launched into the air screaming like a little girl.

Leo just rolled his eyes as he was launched into the air,"Let's go!" Leo's gauntlets and boots glowed slightly and he instantly righted himself in the air. Leo grabbed the back of the boy's armor to stop him from spinning and flew away before he could look back.

'Sorry Oz, but I'm not playing this game. If no one sees me then I don't get a team.'

Leo flew up into the clouds and looked down to see the guy he was standing next to on the platform. He reached behind him and grabbed two zippers on the back of his jacket, he pulled them down revealing a pair of wings. He looked up to see Leo and flew up into the clouds,"So, you come here often?"

"Ugh. My perfect strategy ruined." Leo stopped mid air and hovered while the boy flew around him,"So, what's your name?"

"Kai, Kai Draco." Kai tried to hover like Leo but he ended up flapping up and down instead of being still,"How are you doing that?"

Leo just laughed,"Electromagnets. My semblance is Tesla-kinesis. I use it to power electromagnets in my gauntlets and boots to push off of the planet's magnetic field."

"Cool. Let's find that temple." Kai turned and flew in the direction he was launched.

Leo blasted past him, laughing at the faunus,"Can you keep up?"

Leo was thrown to the side when Kai returned the favor, using his gauntlets as rocket boosters,"Ha Ha! The question is, can you?"

Leo just laughed and put on the speed,"Cool it there hotshot. You wouldn't want to run out of dust."

As the pair flew off toward the temple a new bond was formed elsewhere.

 **Elsewhere**

"Ahahaha! I'm like a big eagle!" There was a boy flying through the air, laughing like a maniac. He was flapping his arms with a giant smile on his face. He wore a light blue shirt with a black vest over it and black cargo pants and combat boots. His blue headband flapped in the wind as he turned to see a person behind him,"Hi! I'm Yves! What's your name?"

The person he was talking to was a boy with bright red hair that matched his leather jacket, he was wearing a normal pair of blue jeans and a black undershirt,"Turn around stupid!"

Yves looked over his shoulder to see the ground rapidly approaching, he spun in the air and slammed his foot into the dirt, creating a massive crater. The other boy held his arms out in front of him and a geyser of water shot out of the ground, softening his landing. He stood up and looked at Yves,"Are you some kind of insane?! Did you even have a landing strategy?!"

Yves adjusted the quiver on his back and drew the two swords attached to it. He put the hilts of the blades against each other, locking them together. He then tugged on the cord that had connected the hilts, and the two ends travelled to the blade tips, creating a bow. As he tested the bowstring, he looked back at the boy,"I had a strategy: land. You never told me what your name was."

"I'm Cory," he shook his head and started walking north,"and you are the craziest bastard I've ever met."

The two walked off together, ignorant to the fact that red eyes were watching from the trees.

 **In the sky**

Kai and Leonidas were approaching the temple rapidly when Kai spotted two people on the ground and two more clinging to a giant Nevermore. Kai looked over to Leo,"We've got company." Just then, the tiny, red figure jumped from the Nevermore,"Wow. The skies are getting crowded these days."

"She can't fly!" Leo grabbed Kai by the back of the jacket and his belt.

"What are you?!" Kai struggled against him.

"Shut up and catch her!" Leo spun in a circle and threw Kai hard enough to form a sonic cone. He closed his wings and zipped up his jacket. Kai stretched out his arms, ready to catch the girl, and no sooner than she was in his arms, he was blindsided by the blonde boy that Leo had saved earlier. The three were launched into a thicket of trees. Leo landed in front of a confused pair of girls,"What's happening?"

The blonde looked away from the tree to Leo,"I'm not really sure. I think my sister just performed the first 3-man ariel pile up."

Leo's eyes narrowed and his voice came out commanding,"We need to get a handle on the situation before things get out of hand."

The blonde poked him in the chest,"And who do you think you are, giving me orders?"

Leo's eyes grew distant and his face and voice were tainted with sadness,"The voice of experience." Kai fell down out of the trees and Leo ran to help him up,"Why didn't you use your wings? Landings are easier that way."

Kai cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder,"I didn't want people seeing them. Being a faunus is bad, being a dragon faunus is worse.

Leo was confused,"Then why did you show me?"

Kai leaned back and his spine popped,"You're my partner. I couldn't hope to keep a secret like that for four years." Kai looked over at him,"Secrets poison relationships."

Leo closed his eyes and ran a hand through his spiky hair,"Right. Secrets."

The peace was broken when an explosion rang out; the trees shook and fell, revealing an Ursa that stumbled out and fell over dead. A girl stood up on top of it and three people came running out from behind her. Yves grabbed the girl by the sides and helped her down,"I like the way you think!"

The one wearing green was leaning on Cory and they were breathing heavily; they both looked up at Yves and said,"Don't encourage her! Please."

No one heard it though, because Yves and Nora were already gone and looking at chess pieces. Yves grabbed a black king and held it high in the air,"I'm the king! Believe it!"

Cory and the boy came to rein in their partners and Kai started sniffing the air. Kai looked grabbed Leo by the shoulder and whispered in his ear,"I smell Grimm, lots of them."

Leo cursed under his breath,"Shit. They've caught wind of me. We need to get everyone out of here."

Kai looked at his partner confused,"What do you mean "Caught wind of you." It could be all the noise we're making?"

Leo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "No, Grimm are attracted to negative emotion, and no one hates Initiation more than me." A girl wearing spartan armor came running out of the forest followed by a Deathstalker and a whole pack of Beowolves. "She brought a whole pack with her?"

Yves walked up and put a hand on Leo's shoulder,"No, the pack was following us. I thought we had got away, but apparently not."

Leo closed his eyes in frustration,"Well no shit. How did you ever figure that one out?"

Yves just nodded and pointed to the girl,"By the giant pack of Beowolves following her!"

"Umm...guys?"

"What!" Leo turned to see the girl in red pointing up. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw her partner clinging to the Nevermore by one hand.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump."

The girl in black deadpanned,"She's gonna fall."

The girl in red just waved it off,"She'll be fine."

Yves smiled,"She's falling."

Leo looked over at him,"Why are you happy about this?"

Yves tapped his foot and a metal arrow popped out of the ground and into his hand,"Because it means I get to land an awesome trickshot!" He pulled the arrow back and right as he let go, the blonde boy jumped out of the tree and caught her. The arrow flew into the distance and Yves stormed off letting out a stream of curses in multiple languages. The spartan girl got smacked by the Deathstalker and was flung right next to everyone.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

 **BGM-Every storm-Gary Allan**

Leo visibly tensed and a look of rage crossed his face. He turned to the girl, his voice dangerously low,"What did you say?"

The girl took a step back and giggled nervously,"Now we can die together? Heh heh."

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath that ended in a long sigh,"No. Not if I can help it." Leo turned and and crossed his arms above his head.

'Keep it together. Keep them safe.'

Leo pulled his arms down and electricity arced wildly all over his body. The air popped with mini claps of thunder and Leo looked down at his hands,"Well I'll be damned. Time to pick some fights." Leo flew forward with surprising speed and punched a Beowolf in the face, shocking it with enough voltage to make its head explode. A new Beowolf ran up behind him so he did a spin kick and landed a devastating blow to its ribs. The other Beowolves were smarter and formed a circle around him. The circle opened and the Alpha Beowolf walked through and stopped right in front of Leo. It let out an inhuman roar but Leo stood there like it was a small puppy. When it stopped Leo screamed out a war cry that made the Alpha flinch,"Gotcha bitch." The Alpha took a swipe at him and Leo caught its arm and ducked under it, jumping onto the grimm's back. He held up his left gauntlet and two blades flicked out from each side and became one in the middle. Leo drove his blade into the back of the Grimm's shoulder and it roared in pain. He drove them all the way through and the blades fliched back to their original position, slicing off its arm. The Alpha flopped onto its back trying to crush Leo underneath, but he grunted and threw the Grimm off of him. When the two got up the Alpha tried to dig its claws into Leonidas, but he spartan kicked its one arm and the grimm fell on its face. Leo locked its head in one arm and put the other hand over its eyes,"Now die." The black fur of the Grimm burned as it was electrocuted to death. Leo dropped the dead Grimm with a _thud_. The circle of Beowolves were looking back and forth at each other, deciding whether to run or fight. Leo's hands glowed a bright white and he clapped, making a loud boom of thunder. The Grimm tucked their tails and turned to run,"That's right! Run your little punk ass back home!"

 **Music end**

Leo didn't notice the Deathstalker behind him until the last second. He looked over his shoulder as the stinger came down,"Ah shit." Kai jumped over the Deathstalker's flank and chopped off its tail with his wrist blades. Cory made a geyser appear underneath it and Yves pulled an arrow from his quiver and fired it into the water, freezing it and trapping the Grimm inside. "Good job guys. Now stand clear, the big ones are harder to fry." Leo let his jacket slide off his shoulders and hit the ground, the electric field surrounding him seemed to double in intensity as it ripped his shirt to shreds. Leo grabbed the Deathstalker's pincers and as the current passed into the grimm it roared in agony. Its cries echoed out into the forest for miles and when it died a new Deathstalker burst from the trees, taking its place. Leo looked at his companions,"We're getting nowhere with this! We need to pull back!" Leo grabbed his jacket from the ground and zipped it up, killing his lightning. The four ran back toward the group and Leo spoke out,"Listen up. I can't take on the whole forest by myself. We need options."

The girl in the red hood spoke out,"There's no need to fight. We have the relics, so let's leave."

The blonde boy nodded in agreement,"Run and live. That's something I can get behind."

Leo stood back and watched as eight new students ran back towards the cliff. He looked at the three still standing with him,"Go on. I'll buy us time."

Kai punched Leo on the arm,"Are you kidding? We're partners, I'm not going anywhere."

Leo raised an eyebrow at him when Yves pulled a new arrow out of the ground,"After that display of badassery you put on, you're never getting rid of me."

Leo rolled his eyes and looked at Cory,"And you?"

"Hey!" Cory pointed at Yves,"I'm stuck with him!"

Leo sighed in defeat,"Ugh. Let's go." He waved his hand and took off running after the herd of students with the others in tow. After a few minutes of running the Deathstalker began to catch up. "We need to slow this thing down."

Yves flashed a thumbs up,"Relax bossman! I got this!" Yves stopped running and clapped his hands together, the ground rose up and formed a wall between them and the Grimm. The giant scorpion burst right through the wall like it was made of tissue paper. Yves runned and started running again,"I don't got this!"

Cory threw his hands up in the air,"What would you do without me!" Water burst out of the ground and it bent up into his hands, Cory threw it at the dirt that the Grimm was running on and it turned to mud and quicksand. The Deathstalker sunk down into it and thrashed around trying to get free. "Whoo! Hell yeah!" Cory fist pumped and ran to catch up with the others.

The ruins opened into a larger chasm with one bridge crossing it, the Nevermore had gathered with two others and was following close to the convoy. One of the giant bird Grimm swooped down and tried to take a bite out of the students, as it got a little too close to the boy in green it got slammed by a pink grenade. No sooner than it touched the ground bands of earth rose up around it, locking it in place. Yves smiled widely as he slammed his foot into the ground, launching himself into the air. He fired a couple arrows that bounced harmlessly off of the Grimm's feathers,"Damn." The massive bird broke out of his earthen prison and spread its wings,"DAMN!" Yves separated his swords, and drove his swords into the Grimm's back. The Nevermore took to the sky with Yves on his back laughing like a maniac.

Leo looked over at Cory,"See if you can give him a hand."

Cory threw his hands up in the air,"Why do I have to help him?"

Leo deadpanned,"Because he's your partner and I said so."

"Ugh. Fine." Cory flipped onto his hands and flew into the sky on a geyser of water.

Leo looked over at Kai,"We'll take the other one."

Kai held up three fingers,"But there are three total, that leaves one more."

Leo pointed at the other eight students,"And the others will take that one. Let's get to work."

"But I don't want others to see my wings!"

Suddenly the trapped Deathstalker came running out of the forest behind them. Leo deadpanned,"I don't think they're gonna pay much attention."

Kai reached behind him, pulled down the jacket's zippers and his huge wings unfurled,"Good point."

Leo took a few steps back and got on one knee,"Do you remember the three man aerial pile up?"

Kai got a huge smirk on his face,"It's a little fuzzy, but I'll manage." The faunus took off running and stepped into Leo's hands. At the same time Leo flew up and threw Kai higher. Kai went shooting off into the sky and Leo dropped his jacket and flew after him. Right when Kai was above the Nevermore he grabbed Leo by the back of the neck and the belt,"You're in a no-fly zone!" He turned and threw Leo downwards as hard as he could. Electricity arced over Leo's whole body as he literally turned into a bolt of lightning that crashed down, piercing through the Nevermore's skull and down out of its neck. Leo tried to stop before he hit the ground but he was moving too fast. Leo crashed back down next to where his jacket was making a small crater of blackened earth. Kai landed in front of him and concealed his wings, he bent down and gave Leo his hand.

Leo pulled himself up and grabbed Kai's collar,"Do not tell anyone where I've been!"

"Sure. Why not." Kai looked around suspiciously to see if anyone had seen his wings, but everyone was too busy fighting for their lives. Kai looked at the four girls trying to shoot down a Nevermore, then at the group fighting the Deathstalker from earlier, and finally he looked up to see something so insanely crazy no one would ever dare to try it. Kai deadpanned,"What are they doing?"

Yves and Cory were holding on for dear life to the reins made of water attached to the Nevermore's face. The big bird thrashed and turned to try and buck the two off.

Leo chuckled to himself,"I think they're trying to ride that Nevermore."

Kai was at a loss for words and every time he tried to speak nonsense came out,"Why...How..But...Should we help them?"

"No. It's crazy enough, it just might work."

The Nevermore turned sideways and slammed into the face of the cliff, trying to crush them between a rock and a hard place. Yves raised his hands and the cliff bent into a tunnel and protected Cory,"This is my stop!" The deranged archer jumped out into the cliff and sunk into the dirt like it was water. Cory struggled to keep control of the giant Grimm and it circled around trying to crush him again. Cory squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact. He suddenly lurched forward when a giant, stone hand shot out of the cliff, catching the massive avian by the neck.

Cory could only stare as the Nevermore screeched and pecked at the large hand, but to no avail, as the rest of the golem removed itself from the cliff. "What the-?" was all he got out before the golem slammed the beast into the ground, crushing its throat. The golem set Cory down before taking its place back in the cliff, and Yves climbed out of the earth like it was nothing.

Kai had watched the whole thing, his eyes still hidden by his sunglasses. "Wow. I guess Yves is good at something other than missing shots with an arrow." He said, looking at Leo. "Hey, what's going-" he started ask before seeing exactly what was going on.

Leo was watching the other two teams take on their Nevermore, and Deathstalker. The orange-haired girl had just slammed her war hammer into the Deathstalker, sending it plummeting to its death. Meanwhile, the red caped girl and her teammates were combining their skills to form a huge scythe slingshot. As Cory and Yves met up with Leo and Kai, the four of them witnessed the last of the Grimm being decapitated by the girl in red's scythe. Kai shivered a bit. "Remind me not to get on their bad side." he said, rubbing his neck. Leo turned to his team. " Alright. Let's get back to the top of the cliff, and get out of here."

And so, Leo, Cory, Kai, and Yves made their way back to the top of the cliff, meeting up with the other teams, and getting on the bullhead, going back to Beacon Academy for Team assignments.

On the ride back, Kai noticed a girl with a black bow giving him an odd look. He wondered if she knew. He hoped not. If word got out he was a faunus, who knows what could happen.

Yves on the other hand, was sitting by the orange-haired girl, both talking about crazy things they've done. Ending with them making sloth sounds, none of which were accurate.

Cory was busy staring at something else. Bright golden locks, deep, violet eyes, and a more than adequate bust, was a girl Cory instantly fell in love with. He just had no way to talk to her.

Leo took a seat at the controls, thinking about his teammates, and how this initiation had brought them all together. They were lucky. Simple as that. Lucky. Hey, that'd make a great team name. He would definitely talk to Ozpin about that later.

 **Alright! First chapter down! As stated above, I do not own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Period. Don't forget to R &R! I'll try to update when I get more of the story worked out with the three authors listed above. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everybody! I'm back with the next chapter in this RWBY fanfic. In this chapter, teams are assigned, and the characters have more interaction with each other. Some good, some bad. As usual, I do not own RWBY. That belongs to Rooster Teeth. With that out of the way, let's get started!**

The students stood on the stage, waiting to see who the leaders of each team would be. Ozpin stepped up onto the stage as four faces came up on the screen. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." He said as the pictures rearranged themselves with Cardin on the farthest left. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces." As Ozpin spoke, the four of them stood straight with their arms behind their backs. "From this day forward, you will work together as…Team CRDL(Cardinal)! Led by…Cardin Winchester!" The other students in attendance clapped once Ozpin finished. As Team CRDL walked off, another group came up on stage. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Phyrra Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces." As with the team before them, the four on stage stood with their hands behind their backs. "From this day forward, you will work together as…Team JNPR(Juniper)! The crowd clapped, as Nora hugged Ren. "Lead by…Jaune Arc." Upon hearing he was going to lead Team JNPR, he was shocked. "Huh? L-Lead by…" Ozpin nodded. "Congratulations young man." In celebration, Phyrra punched Jaune lightly on the shoulder, which was enough to send the blond to the ground. "Woah! Oof!" Jaune just looked up at Phyrra, who seemed to have her face frozen in a smile as the crowd began laughing. Ozpin continued, which silenced the crowd as four girls stepped on stage. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiaolong." The pictures once again rearranged themselves. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…Team RWBY(Ruby)! Led by…Ruby Rose." The crowd cheered as Weiss looked at Ruby in disbelief. Yang ran over and threw her arms around Ruby. "I'm so proud of you!" As Team RWBY walked off the stage, the last team stepped onto the stage. "And finally, Leonidas Sparda. Kai Draco. Yves Archer. Cory Kenshi." Ozpin said, as the four took their places next to each other, their pictures rearranging themselves. "The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…Team LCKY(Lucky). Led by, Leonidas Sparda!" Leo paled at hearing he was going to lead this team. 'He's really trying to mess with me, isn't he? Well, understand this, old man. I'm not losing these guys. That's a promise.' Ozpin looked out at the students before him. "This is turning out to be an…interesting year."

The students then made their way to the dorms, with Cory and Yves following the others, but Leo remained still. Kai looked at Leo. "Umm, aren't we going to our dorms now?" he asked, before Leo grabbed the other two. "There is no way we're staying in those tiny little dorms." Leo said, dragging them towards Ozpin's tower. "Time for you guys to see the perks of being me." Upon reaching Ozpin's office, the headmaster smiled. "Oh, good. You four are right on time." Ozpin said, standing and walking over to them. "Your dorm room is ready, but on one condition. The elevator is programmed to stop at your room. If anyone is in the elevator with no authorization, kill them immediately." At this, Kai raised an eyebrow, but was stopped by Leo stepping up. "You got it, Oz. Just make sure we always know if someone has authorization." Ozpin simply nodded. "You will receive a message on your scroll to show you who is on the elevator, and what floor they are trying to reach." He said, going back to his desk as the team went into the elevator to reach their room. "Have a good night, Team LCKY."

The silver metal doors gradually slid closed and Leo leaned over and pushed a small, round button with a lightning bolt engraved into it. Leo ran his fingers through his hair, "I hope they already set up the beds, those things are annoying to set up." Yves cocked his head to the side, his headband falling downward. "Why do you know that?" Leo watched the numbers slowly change. "I've broken a few before." All three boys began oohing and poking Leo in the sides. Leo couldn't hide the smile that broke out on his face. "Not like that you perverts." Right then a bell sounded, signaling that they had reached the room, the doors opened and Yves didn't wait before running off to explore. "Mi Casa es su casa!" Leo shouted after him. The room was rather spacious, adorned with a big couch facing a TV, a modest kitchenette, and a large painting of a beautiful mountain. Kai tapped Leo on the shoulder. "What's with the high tech wall art?" pointing to the silver stripes running along the walls. Leo pulled back his jacket sleeve to show Hailfire underneath. "Those conduits are made of the same metal as my weapon. They're meant to contain an episode without bringing the whole tower down around our ears." Kai cocked an eyebrow over his shades. "Episode?" Leo pat him on the back. "Nightmares." Cory whistled and got Leo's attention. "What about the normal wall art?" gesturing to the large painting. Leo ran his fingers through his hair. "Home, let's leave it at that." Cory was about to question it but was interrupted by Yves. "IT'S SO FLOOFY!" The three boys leaned through the door to see Yves rolling around on his bed. Leo chuckled and flopped down on his bed. "I'm a difficult person to get along with so follow these simple rules and we won't have any problems. Number one: If I am asleep and look distressed, don't try to wake me up, get off this floor. Number two: The garage is on the floor above us, you break it, you buy it. Number three: Don't be a slob. I'm sure no one here wants to see your dirty underwear on Ozpin's desk." Leo sat up and looked at his new teammates. "Any questions?" Cory raised his hand. "Yes?" "You're joking about the desk right. Right?" Leo rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. "You wish."

 **The next morning…..**

Leo was up and dressed before the sun even started peeking out of the sky. He was currently waiting for the perfect time to- _BANG!_ Kai, being a Faunus with very good hearing was the first to react, hands going straight to his ears, as he fell out of bed. "Oww! Couldn't you have settled for a whistle or something?!" He shouted, mostly due to the ringing in his ears. Cory was also, startled, but his ears were fine, as he had ear plugs in, so he was woken up by the vibration of the thunderclap. "Jeez, did Yves go skydiving or something?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Yves, however, was still asleep, and snoring. So, Leo simply walked over, rubbed his hands together, and clapped on either side of the archer's head. "AHHHHH!" Yves screamed, as he clutched his head. "Jeez, Leo, did you have to go that far?" Kai asked, grabbing his uniform, and going to change in the restroom. Cory noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. "Um…why's he changing in there? Is he shy or something?" Leo shook his head. "Nah. But if you want to know, just wait for him to tell you. It does no good to pry into people's lives." He said, grabbing his things. "Anyway, we've got Professor Port first for Grimm Studies." Kai came out dressed, and grabbed his things for class as well. "Sounds fun. I heard he uses actual Grimm in his lessons." Yves grinned. "Awesome! Another chance to prove how great I am!" Everyone else deadpanned before Kai said, "Yeah. Great at missing a bird that's significantly taller and larger than you, and being Grimm fodder." Yves just looked at Kai, and shrugged. "Well, I'm good at something, right?" Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. You're great at being you. Just like we're great at being us. Now we just have to find that right balance to make us a great team."

Later, while listening to Professor Port tell the class a LONG story about how he took out a powerful Grimm, Team LCKY noticed Ruby goofing off and Weiss looking really pissed off. She stood, and volunteered to demonstrate her technique as a Huntress for the class. As Weiss took her place, it was apparent that Port planned to test her skills with a real Grimm. It came as no surprise when Port released a Boarbotusk which Weiss proceeded to try and fight on her own, which proved difficult. Eventually, Weiss killed the Grimm and returned to her seat. "Well done, Miss Schnee!" Port said, as he brought out another cage. "Now, who would like to face our newest addition to the class?" As Port asked this, the cage shook, and a fierce growling could be heard. Cory raised his hand. "Sir, is that a-?" "Wonderful! Mr. Kenshi has just volunteered to face the Ursa I have brought in to class!" Port gleefully interrupted Cory, who turned pale. "I, uh…" Cory started, before Kai put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You've got this, Cory." he said. "If something happens, we'll have your back." Cory took a deep breath, and nodded. "Thanks, Kai." Cory said before going up to the front of the class, and faced the cage, drawing his sword, and preparing to fight the Grimm. Port released the Ursa from its cage, and the bear-like Grimm charged. Cory changed his sword into a gun, and shot at the Ursa's legs to knock it down, and rolled under its arm as is took a swing. As he got to his feet, a whip made of water wrapped around its neck, and Cory pulled on the whip to pull it backwards as he changed his gun back into a sword, and decapitated the Grimm just as the bell rang. "Well done, Mr. Kenshi." Port praised. "Class dismissed!" While Leo, Kai, and Yves walked with Cory, talking about how well he fought the Ursa, Weiss stormed out, leaving Ruby behind. Leo frowned, and walked after her. He caught up to Weiss in the hall, and stood in front of her. "Alright, Ice Queen. Let me tell you something." He said, glaring. "I don't care if Ruby is the most annoying person in the world. She is your TEAMMATE. No matter how much Lien you have, or how long you stand there pouting, you and her are partners. And you had better start appreciating it." Weiss rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "Why should I appreciate a girl who just goofs off in class? What good is she on the battlefield?" she asked, standing inches from him. Leo didn't back down. "Trust me. She's one of the few people in this school that would bother trying to save your ass on the battlefield." He spat, walking away. After meeting up with his teammates, Team LCKY went to bed, and prepared for their next day of class.

A few days later, while listening to Glynda talk about Aura and switching out when needed, Kai raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Draco?" Glynda acknowledged him as she pushed up her glasses. "Yeah, I was just wondering, your name is Glynda Goodwitch. So, my question is, are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" he asked before ducking as a bolt of telekinetic energy just missed his head. "Okay, then. I guess you're a bad witch." Glynda's calm scowl turned into a glare of anger, and she pointed her riding crop at Kai. "Well, Mr. Draco, why don't you demonstrate your prowess to the class and see if you can defeat me. Or, at least lower my Aura by half." She said, standing at the ready. "Alright. No problem." Kai said, getting ready. The battle soon began as Glynda fired multiple bolts of energy at Kai, and Kai proceeded to move around the arena, avoiding each one. 'This boy.' Glynda thought, as she continued her attack, 'What could he be up to?' Kai continued to duck, jump over, or just lean away from the energy bolts, stopping where he was at the start. "Professor Goodwitch." Kai said, standing still. "What is it, Mr. Draco?" Glynda asked, ready to attack. "I guess it's true what they say…" Suddenly, Glynda looked at the floor, and saw why Kai had just been dodging the while time: he had been setting a trap of Red Dust in the shape of his emblem but it was too late to stop what was happening next. "There's no place like home." he said, as he clicked his heels together, creating a spark with the flint inside his boots, and causing the Red Dust to explode. When the smoke cleared, Kai saw that Glynda had brought up a barrier, and just barely blocked the explosion. "Well played, Mr. Draco. That attack could have very well drained most if not all of my Aura had I been even a second late in my reaction." She complimented. "But in the future, please refrain from provoking your opponents." Kai nodded. "Will do, Professor Goodwitch." He said as the bell rang, and the class left. On the way to the cafeteria, Kai noticed an open table with Team JNPR and Team RWBY. Ruby saw them and waved them over. "Hey, guys! Over here!" she called, almost falling off the bench in the process. This WAS going to be an interesting year.

Okay, so I know some people will question this, but Kai is not a literal Dragon Faunus. In fact, his true Faunus trait has yet to be seen. I will cover this in a series of later chapters that will essentially be Team LCKY's Trailers. But until then, if you have any major questions about Team LCKY that will not involve spoilers, feel free to PM me, Sakuya Makake, Yubel578, or benikage zaraki. Also, if you're a Bleach and RWBY fan, check out Sakuya Makake's fanfic, In The Aftermath of War. It's a great read, and I still have to get caught up! Until next time, R&R!


End file.
